The Sight
by BirdSpell
Summary: Deep underground, in a cave only the dead can find their way out of, the Titans are running out of time. Only one of their teammates can save them, but will he use his particular talents before it's too late... and will the others trust him if he does? Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. A Discovery

The Sight

Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Yes, I'm starting something ELSE. This is getting ridiculous... Moving on. I do NOT own Dragos or Dracul, they are the property of LordOfTheBooks, and are in no way mine. I wish I had thought up such awesome characters, but... nope. I do have permission to use them though, which is the next best thing to owning them so that's fine. Bold italics are Romani, italics are thoughts.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

A Discovery

"Friend Robin has been talking to himself recently, yes?"

"I honestly wouldn't know, Starfire."

"But it is a bad thing, isn't it?"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure a lot of heroes talk to themselves. All part of the fun."

"Would you please go check on him?"

"...Fine. If it'll make you happy."

_...And make you shut up..._

Raven walked down the hall to Robin's room, and was about to knock when she heard his voice inside. He wasn't speaking English, or any language she recognised, but if she used her bond with him...

"_**...Not crazy, Dragos!"**_

"_**Yes you are!"**_

_Who was that? It was a boy, but not Robin, Cyborg, or Beast Boy..._

"_**I bet Dracul would agree with me. Want to find out?"**_

"_**Dick, if you summon him here, so help me, I'll-"**_

"_**Do what? I'm the only one here who can even see you!"**_

"_**...That was mean."**_

"_**Sorry."**_

_This kid knows Robin's secret identity, and can only be seen by Robin, and... since when can Robin summon anything? Alright, I've got to find out what's going on._

Raven turned into a black, shadowy bird and slid into the room. Robin was sitting cross-legged on the bed, chatting quite happily with a boy beside him.

_How did Robin get someone in without the rest of us noticing? I mean, sure he hacked the Tower's systems last April, but one of us would have noticed, even without the systems._

She slid carefully along the wall until she could see the boy's face. He had dark hair and hazel green eyes, and looked about sixteen years old. That was nothing special in particular, and she glanced at his clothes. Simple but nice enough... then she noticed something. On his shirt, right over his heart, was a huge bloodstain. No one could lose that much blood and live...

_Is he... dead?_

She couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped her, and Robin's head whipped around to stare directly at her.

"Raven?!"

The empath stepped out of the shadows to speak to him.

"Who's he?"

The bird sighed.

"He's my cousin. Dragos, this is Raven, Raven, Dragos."

"Is he..."

"Dead? ...Yes. He is."

"Then... how is he..."

Robin looked awkward, and... scared?

_Why would he be scared?_

The boy –Dragos- sighed, and said something in another language. Robin nodded, and turned back to Raven.

"That's my power. I... can communicate with the dead."

Raven nodded, absorbing the information. That explained it... he hadn't been talking to himself, he was talking to Dragos! Which meant...

"No one else can see them?"

"...No."

"Do the others know?'

Now Robin looked slightly panicked.

"No. Don't tell them. They can't ever find out!"

"Why not?"

Robin sighed again.

"The sight is a gift... but also a curse. Dragos and I learned that the hard way."

"Is that how..."

Dragos smirked sadly.

"Yeah, that's how I died."

"You speak English?"

"Yes, Romani's just less complicated."

Robin smirked, before facing Raven again.

"You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Your secret is safe with me."

**So, what'd you think? I hope I got Dragos right... I did my best. This chapter was a lot of talking, hopefully there'll be more things happening in the next one. Hey, maybe Dracul, who was mentioned earlier, will show up! Also, this story sort of ties in with A Titans April Fools, so if you want to learn exactly what they did, read it. If you want to learn more about Dragos, and Robin seeing the dead, read A Literal Blast From The Past by LordOfTheBooks. Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	2. Suspicions (Of Insanity)

The Sight

Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So... as always, I have very little to say here. Reviewer responses!**

**LordOfTheBooks: I'm glad you liked it! I made Dragos a bit more serious because, you know, he's DEAD. I imagine that would damage anyone's spirits. Er, no pun intended. 'Summon' was probably the wrong word, I didn't know what else to put. What I meant is that he can call to them, and if they want they can come to where he is, because for this to work he needs a way to contact Dragos. Also, I did want to make this more than just copying your ideas, so I had to adjust some stuff.**

**And... that's it. Well, it's only been one day... I got an idea for what I wanted to happen next, so I decided to post this. More talking I'm afraid, no action yet, but it's only a matter of time before I come up with something diabolical...**

**In this chapter, Starfire thinks Robin's gone insane, Cyborg humors her, Beast Boy is a loyal friend, and Raven meets more dead people!**

**Bold italics are Romani, italics are thoughts.**

**Teen Titans belong to DC, Dragos and Dracul belong to LordOfTheBooks.**

Suspicions (of Insanity)

Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg were sitting in the living room, discussing birds.

"But what if Friend Robin is going crazy?"

The boys shared an awkward glance.

_We really don't want to deal with this right now..._

"Well, IF he does, we'll just find a psychiatrist or something."

"Cy! Robin's NOT going crazy! It's just like Raven said; all heroes talk to themselves on occasion!"

"But-"

"This is ROBIN we're talking about here; do you really think that's what happening?"

"We must accept the possibility that-"

Cyborg decided to steer the conversation to less volatile ground. Going along with Starfire's stupid assumption was pissing him off too, he just wasn't showing it.

"Raven's sure been gone a while."

"Maybe she got a pizza or something?"

"Hope so, we can get some off her."

Meanwhile, Raven and Robin were in the gym with Dragos, because the boys wanted to introduce her to Dragos's brother, Dracul.

"Come on Dick; let's get this show on the road!"

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it..."

Robin closed his eyes, concentrating hard. After a few moments, a fourth figure appeared in the room.

""_**Hey Dick, what's up? Did you miss me?"**_

"_**Dracul, we have a friend here. English."**_

The boy, who looked about sixteen, same as Dragos, with the same dark hair and green eyes turned and smiled at her.

"Why, hello there. How did a girl like you meet my idiot family?"

"We're not idiots, Dracul."

"Yes you are."

"No we're not."

"Yes you are."

"No we're- this is pointless. Raven, this is my dumbass cousin Dracul. Dracul, this is my friend Raven."

"I'm not a dumbass."

"I don't care. I'm going to call you a dumbass. Deal with it."

Raven couldn't help but smile at the boys' antics. Dragos seemed to be enjoying it as well, despite the slight sadness as he remembered happier times.

"So, are we going to do anything productive, or just sit here and argue?"

"Dragos! This is not arguing! It's banter. There's a difference."

"I don't care. I'm going to call it arguing. Deal with it."

They all laughed as Dragos threw Dick's words back at him, then Robin spun around.

"Someone's coming."

"We have to leave, don't we."

"Well, if you guys were less distracting..."

"I call it being awesome."

"Yes you do, BUT IT'S NOT."

"Friend Robin? Friend Raven?"

The brothers darted off to cause some quiet- or less than quiet- mischief around the tower as Starfire entered the room. She looked up to see the birds on top of the gym's trapeze, which Robin had installed for 'training purposes.' He actually just enjoyed the trapeze during quiet times for crime, but the others didn't need to know that.

"What's up, Star?"

"Oh, we were just wondering where you had gone."

As the alien spoke, the alarm lights went off.

"Trouble!"

**Done! Dracul is a real goofball, isn't he? I needed a fun character to offset all the serious mental and physical damage I'm planning... So, you guys tell me- which villain is going to drop the Titans into my metaphorical- for now –Pit of Despair? I can't decide. The Hive 5 knocked Robin into the underground before... but Slade's Robin's arch-nemesis, and this story is Robin-centric... I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! So, yeah, give me your ideas! Or I will borrow the dragon from one of my other stories and HUNT YOU DOWN! So, yes, moving on. Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


	3. Discussion

The Sight

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know I said I would drop Robin into my metaphorical Pit of Despair, but change of plans. This chapter goes back a little, to the other three Titans discussing their friends and trying to figure out what the hell is going on. I'll try to update again this weekend but no promises. Reviewer responses!**

**blackbs: Glad you liked it, but I can't really add more abilities as him seeing the dead is the storyline, so anything else might mess with that. If you have any ideas for an ability that might work with the storyline, I'd like to hear them!**

**Anna Riza Kurosaki: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this.**

**On with the show!**

**IOWNNOTHINGNOTHINGNOTHING!**

"I'm serious though. There could actually be something there."

"Dude, don't be ridiculous. If there was something there we would have seen it by now."

"You're pretty close-minded for a guy who can turn into any animal at will."

"..."

"Friend Beast Boy has a point."

"Guys. This world has some weird things in it, we've seen that. Who's to say there isn't something that only appears to certain people?"

"Like the Grim Reaper?"

"Something like that. Not being able to see something doesn't mean it's not real."

"But what does that mean for Robin? Is he going to die?"

"WHAT?!"

"B, whatever's going on here, Robin is not being stalked by the Grim Reaper. Now the way I see it, there are three possibilities. One, he's actually going insane, which I highly doubt. Two, he's talking to someone who isn't actually in the room, like with a Bluetooth or something. Now that I think about it, that's the most likely explanation. Then there's three, something is in the room, we just can't see it."

"But Robin has no powers that would allow him to see invisible creatures," Starfire interjected. "And if he were speaking to someone using a communication device he would tell us when we asked, leaving only option one."

"You really want to believe he's insane, don't you Star?"

"I merely am trying to prepare myself for the possibility! Why would I want to believe Friend Robin to be crazy?!"

She stood up and began to leave the room.

"I will find him and Friend Raven. They have been gone too long."

Once she was gone, the boys stared at each other. Cyborg sighed.

"Well, that went well."

**Okay done. *yawn* I'm so tired right now... but I still have three chapters to write and post. Better get started. Until next time, and**

**REVIEW**

**-Bird**


End file.
